


Thoughts on... us?

by bloompom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A very poor attempt at using debates for a fic, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, and they were ROOMMATES, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloompom/pseuds/bloompom
Summary: Made you some breakfast. Have fun in class and take care Ji! I’ll see you tomorrow morning~-Min ♡P.S. thoughts on a date tomorrow night with me?Jisung stared at the sticky note that he was holding for a few minutes, slowly feeling his neck and face heat up before he dropped his head on the table, letting out an ugly squeak against the wood.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round Two





	Thoughts on... us?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Minsung Bingo](https://twitter.com/minsungbingo)
> 
> Bingo Tags: And they were roommates, Mutual Pining, Confessions
> 
> Lowkey rushed through this because I had three school works due in a few hours and I want to put this out here already. I hope you enjoy this!

“Thoughts on marriage,” Minho brought up one day while they were watching a movie that Changbin recommended. Both of them have this thing where they just ask for each other’s thoughts about something random without any context. Since they met at a middle school debate contest before they became best friends, and now roommates, they kind of made it their thing to just argue about anything, just really for the fun of it.

Jisung hummed, weighing his options, since Minho brought up the topic, he’s the one to choose which side he’s on. He bit his lower lip and moved around on the couch to drape his whole upper body on the back of it. “Useless,” he finally answered, giving Minho a glance before he went back to giving maybe 1/3 of his attention to the movie that is still playing in front of them.

A few minutes passed and there was still nothing on Minho’s side. He looked back and saw the other with a pout and frown on his face. “Why Hyung? You want to be the anti? I can do the pro too,” Jisung asked.

Minho glared at him and huffed, “No,” he said firmly but more in a childlike way when they don’t want to do something. “Marriage is not useless.” he added, tipping his chin up and adjusting his position so he can sit up straight and cross his arms across his chest.

“Oookay,” Jisung answered, looking at him weirdly before shaking his head and clearing his thoughts. “Well I think it’s useless, doesn't have a point. Nothing will change if someone gets married, they’ll just have to pay for everything and be lawfully bound to a person.” He continued with a shrug.

He gave the older another glance after he spoke and received another glare from him. “What?!” He asked defensively inching away from the hands of the older that is way too familiar to the back of Jisung’s head for his liking.

“Nothing, I forgot to do a paper that’s due tomorrow,” Minho said before standing up and making his way to his room leaving a confused Jisung on the couch.

  
  


“Thoughts on chocolates as a gift for a special someone,” Minho popped out behind Jisung while he’s cooking their dinner one night, making him jump on his feet. 

“Shit you scared me!” Jisung whined, dropping the spatula on a plate near him before facing the other. He let out a hum,  _ that’s a first,  _ he thought. They usually don’t put any context to their topics just to make it broader and more fun for them to defend their side.

“Anti,” he answered with a nod, “doesn't really have any benefits for the special someone,” he added with a shrug, not really giving any thoughts to what his side is because of the half nakedness of the older. He just got out of the shower and there are still traces of water on his chest from his hair.  _ Snap out of it Jisung!  _

Minho stared at him for a few seconds before groaning and leaving the room. He stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds before realizing that Minho left him without saying anything. “Wha- Hyung!!”

  
  


"Thoughts on immortality," Minho whispered to him. They're currently at Chan's apartment, watching a random movie about a vampire falling in love with a human and end up turning the human into a vampire too. Jisung tilted his head a little, pout forming on his face as he thought about the topic. 

"Pro," He whispered back, sitting comfortably between Minho's legs on the floor, his back on Minho's torso. The older man let out a humm, agreeing at what Jisung said making him look up at Minho with a frown because  _ "you're supposed to argue with me Hyung," _ he said with a pout.

Minho let out a soft chuckle, pulling him closer before asking him who he wanted to turn and live with for the rest of his life, completely ignoring the protest of the younger.  _ You,  _ Jisung felt himself flush at the immediate response of his brain, clearing his throat before answering.

"You," he whispered again, he's always been honest with Minho, the older man knew him too well for him to hide anything to him.

Minho did not answer for a few seconds, feeling his heart beat out of his chest. He slowly leaned down, pressing his forehead against Jisungs' shoulder and pulling him closer to him.

"A-are you okay Hyung?" Jisung asked and Minho just hummed, nodding his head against Jisung before lifting his head up and hooking his chin on the younger's shoulder, trying his best to hide the grin on his face.

  
  


“Thoughts on romantic dates at a restaurant,” Minho asked again while they were cleaning up their table after having their lunch together. Jisung shook his head while scrunching his nose, “too awkward, not a good date site, ” He heard Minho sigh before bringing their plates back to the kitchen.

“Hyung!! You’re supposed to argue with me!” He whined, following the older to the kitchen and hopping on the counter next to him. The older started washing their used plates, his longer than normal hair falling on his eyes. Jisung unconsciously reached out and brushed the hair away from Minho’s eyes, the older leaning into the touch making Jisung smile.

“Nevermind that, I just forgot my side. Let’s think of a new one,” He said without looking back at Jisung. He pouted, patting Minho’s hair for a few times before biting his lower lip to think of a topic that they can argue.

“Flowers as a gift for a special someone,” He heard minho whisper and Jisung let out a humm, thinking again on what side he should be. “Pro,” he said, nodding his head this time. The older froze beside him, slowly looking up at Jisung and blinking at him for a few times. 

“Really?” he asked again. Jisung blinked back at him and nodded his head, “yes?” he asked and Minho grimaced, “Yes? You’re asking me?” he asked again.

“No? Wait- what?”

“You’re  _ pro  _ at giving flowers, right?” 

“Yes,” Jisung answered, he looked at Minho in question before adding, “It’s sweet and has a lot of meaning behind them,”

He heard Minho hum, just finished washing their dishes and now wiping his hands on the kitchen towel. “Okay,” he said before leaving Jisung there missing the small smile that formed on the older’s lips. The younger stared dumbly at the door before jumping off the counter and screaming at him, “What do you mean okay?!”

After a few days, Jisung woke up to a knock on his door. “Mm’ in,” he replied, burying himself further on his sheets. He felt his bed dip beside him, feeling the warmth of the older on his bed. He scooted closer to the warmth, snuggling his head on Minho’s legs.

“I cooked you breakfast. I’ll be late tonight so you should ask Hyunjin and Felix to have dinner with you, okay?” Minho said, softly running his hand on Jisung’s bed hair. He let out a hum and leaned in to the touch. The soft lips on his forehead were the last thing he remembered before he fell back to sleep.

Jisung woke up to his alarm a few hours later. He only had his afternoon class today so he spent a few more hours on his phone before getting up and looking for something to eat. He went straight to the fridge, getting everything he needed for his homemade iced coffee before he noticed the covered plate on the table. 

_ Oh right, Minho Hyung made me breakfast _

He sat down on the table, bringing his iced coffee with him before he lifted up the cover, freezing halfway up. 

_ Red Carnations _

“Wha-” he breathed out, picking up the small bouquet and a sticky note beside it. 

  
  


> _ Made you some breakfast. Have fun in class and take care Ji! I’ll see you tomorrow morning~ _
> 
> _ -Min ♡ _
> 
> _ P.S. thoughts on a date tomorrow night with me? _

  
  


Jisung stared at the sticky note that he was holding for a few minutes, slowly feeling his neck and face heat up before he dropped his head on the table, letting out an ugly squeak against the wood.

  
  


“Does this mean a  _ date  _ date or just  _ friend  _ friend date?!” he asked when he met Felix and Hyunjin at the fast-food chain that they frequent. He pushed the sticky note into the freckled boy's face almost hitting him in the eye. 

“Wha- try to stop using it to poke my eye so I can tell you exactly what it means!” Felix complained, snatching the paper out of Jisung’s hand and leaning into Hyunjin’s side so they can read it at the same time.

“Definitely a  _ date  _ date,”

“Yep”

They both said with a nod, both of them went back to eating like nothing happened, making Jisung groan and drop his head on the table for the second time that day.

“Why is this not a big deal? This  _ is  _ a big deal!” Jisung groaned again. Hyunjin rolled his eyes at the younger while Felix just scrunched his nose.

“Literally everyone saw this coming one day, Sung” Felix said, munching on Jisung’s fry.

“What do you mean?!” He frowned looking back up at the two, slapping Felix’s hand away when he reached for another fry on Jisung’s plate.

"You two have been frustratingly pining over each other since high school. It physically hurts to see you sometimes," Hyujin said, dramatically brushing his hair out of his face like he suffered so much.

Jisung felt his face burn before attempting to hit the other which he failed because  _ "your limbs are too short,"  _ Hyunjin wheezed making Jisung burn up even more.

Felix hit Hyunjin before he faced Jisung's red face, "Sung, you honestly don't have to worry about anything. You and Minho Hyung are like a match made in heaven, everything will be okay," Felix said with a soft smile and Jisung felt his whole body sag. He didn’t know that he'd been that tense the whole day.

_ Yeah, everything will be okay. It’s just Minho Hyung. _

  
  


_ Holy fuck Minho Hyung asked me on a date!!!!! _

Jisung’s brain screamed when he entered their shared apartment. He’s currently frozen on their front door after everything just sunk in him. If he’s being honest, he can’t remember just when his feelings for Minho started. Everyone knows how attractive his best friend and long-time crush is. That is literally the reason why he approached the older man in the first place when their debate ended. Middle school Jisung beaming while introducing himself after he ran after the good-looking kid from the other team.

He busied himself with his homeworks and night routine before he stared at his phone for a few minutes, no idea how he should reply to the older's note this morning. He went to the living room and played a random movie, totally zoning out on everything until he fell asleep on the couch.

He woke up with a soft nudge on his shoulders. Jisung blinked his eyes open and immediately smiled when he saw that it was Minho. The older gave him a small smile that did not reach his eyes.

"What's wrong, Hyung?" Jisung asked immediately with a frown, pushing himself up into a sitting position and pulling the older down beside him.

"Nothing," Minho replied, avoiding his eyes. 

"You can tell me anything, Hyung." he said softly, Minho is not used to telling people his worries and Jisung knows that he needs a little push every time he opens up.

"The- you did not reply," Minho whispered, still not looking at him. Jisung barely heard the other but he understood immediately what he was saying.

_ Shit, you stupid, stupid, dumb idiot _

"Hyung, look at me," Minho shook his head no. 

"It's okay, you don't have to-'' Jisung groaned and pushed himself up, sitting on Minho's lap, straddling the older. The action successfully shutting him up. He stared at Jisung with wide eyes, blinking at him a few times.

"I would love to go on a date with you Hyung," He said, staring directly at him. Minho blinked at him a few more times before a grin started forming on his lips. 

"Really?" Minho asked, hands slowly crawling up to Jisung's waist making the younger blush. He looked away from the older and nodded his head at the question.

Minho pulled him closer, Jisung letting out a small squeak at the sudden movement. He looked back at Minho with wide eyes, their proximity making him blush even more. They stared at each other for a few more seconds, their eyes flicking between each other's lips and eyes.

_ Fuck it  _

Jisung squeezed his eyes shut and leaned in and it seems like Minho had the same thought because he felt their lips meet softly in the middle. Jisung felt their lips move perfectly against each other, like they've been doing this for the longest time while feeling the sense of adrenaline travel through his body like doing something you've been wanting to do for the very first time.

When they pulled away, Minho brushed their nose against each other, making Jisung giggle. They rested their foreheads against each other, basking in their moment a while longer. 

"Hyung," Jisung called, eyes still shut. Minho hummed in response, mind still clouded with everything  _ Jisung _ .

"Thoughts on Han Jisung as your boyfriend," He breathed out, he felt Minho's smile against his lips after the older leaned in for another kiss.

"Hmm, I don't know. He seems like a pain in the ass." Minho answered, not even trying to hide the smile on his face when they pulled away just enough to look each other in the eye.

Jisung whined, hitting him on the shoulders before they both laughed and leaned in for another kiss.

“Jisung’s boyfriend has a lot of benefits,” Jisung replied, their faces still a few inches away from each other. “First of all, Jisung’s hot.” Minho’s shoulder is already shaking from his first statement. 

“Not only his body is sexy but also his brain. Can you believe that? A complete catch if you ask me. Too bad I can’t date him.” Minho was full-on cackling when Jisung stopped talking. Jisung joined him after wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the older.

"Okay, I concede." Minho finally answered against Jisung's lips, making him giggle, pulling his boyfriend closer for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated as always!! It really makes my day ❤️
> 
> you can find me on my [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/bloomyy) if you prefer anonimity!!
> 
> with lots of love,
> 
> -Bloom ❀


End file.
